A Feudal Romance
by IzzyBoo
Summary: Sesshoumaru ponders on how much he has matured over the 7 years since the battle with Naraku, when he stumbled a upon a familiar priestess. But wait, her scent was so unfamiliar to him. What could she be? why does she not remember? SesshyxKikyo
1. Chapter 1

Sesshoumaru's POV

It's been so many years since the battle with Naraku. Inu Yasha just had his first son with Kagome today. Of course, it wasn't any of my interest. I was just in the area to drop a present for Rin. She's grown up and I can see how matured she has been. It seems that she and Kohaku spend a lot of time together. I don't really see the point in what they do, but he better not hurt Rin, or he'll be answering to me. Although that boy; I can see good things in him and I have learned to respect his existence. I seem to be a role model to him from what Rin has told in her stories.

They were all so happy. The half-breed: Inu Yasha with his humans and that fox demon. It's hard to believe that he's starting his own family. Why am I even thinking of such things? Families are troublesome and I see no way of it in helping me towards my quest for strength. I look at my hand thinking of when it was brought back, a lot has indeed happened and I have grown much stronger, but I feel uncontented. Why so? I suddenly see a faint ray of light of the distance and for some reason; I am magnetized to follow it.

Normal POV

Sesshoumaru landed on a path towards a cave. As he made it to the cave, the light suddenly bursts and then it just disappeared back in to the cave. Following the light, he also entered in to the cave until the view is cleared revealing a glowing figure with wings. The feathers falling one by one burning out before it hits the water bellow the figure. Sesshoumaru just stood there eyeing it, yet not making any move as though there would not be any harm any time soon. As the feathers cleared, long black tresses came to view and with the last feather gone, the light disappeared and the figure fell. Out of instinct, Sesshoumaru caught it. Or rather, Sesshoumaru caught her.

Examining the woman he could make out her outstanding porcelain skin and smooth face. A pained expression and tear streaked face. It did not take him more than a second to realize who she is. She's that fallen miko Kikyo. This time though she doesn't smell of clay or bones or dirt. She smelled like a different being. Not human nor dead, he can't quite guess how she smells like. He decided to break the silence.

"miko, what brings you back?"

Stirring a bit, the woman opened her eyes. Gone were the cold empty orbs he has witnessed in the past. The eyes he sees right now are frightened and alarmed. Removing the sash around his waist which is now red and blue like his father's because he has become much powerful, he covered the girl and laid her on the ground. She seemed lost and out of character. Like she's a whole new person; he is oblivious as to why he stays by her side when he should be off by now.

"Very well, if you will not answer I shall take my leave" Sesshoumaru said as he stood up.

"Please wait!" cried the miko

"What is it that you want miko?"

"Where am I?" she pleaded

"In a cave somewhere near the Mt. Hiei" answered Sesshoumaru as he looked at her. She didn't seem to have understood for she was wearing that lost expression still. '_Stupid humans and their low intelligence.' _So he furthered"Do you know who you are?"

"I…. I am…." She sighed and bowed down her head as if to think. She spoke again "My apologies I don't know who I am" The woman said not bothering to look at him while rather taking her time examining the sash he covered her naked body with.

"Don't you remember at all miko? Can't you even remember the hanyou, Inu Yasha?" Sesshoumaru said annoyed.

"Inu Yasha…." It was all she said until she passed out again.

'_Annoying wench. That stupid half breed is just the same. Leaving me to clean his trash' _with a grunt, Sesshoumaru picked her up and carried her out of the cave. Once they were out, he set out for flight again.


	2. Chapter 2

Sesshoumaru's POV

I took inspection of her form again. She's peaceful now and she seems to have no recollection of who she is and what is of her. I still am not sure what kind of creature she has transformed to, but it's neither human nor youkai. She looks just the same as before, only new. There seems to be no trace or scar on her body and her skin glows compared to the dead-like appearance it used to give off. Seeing a village near, I decided that maybe I should get her better covering.

As I made my way down, I see the crowd clearing a space for me and staring at us. They might be thinking things. But it's what these useless humans do so naturally anyway, so I just brush it off. It is good that Jaken is missing for I am not feeling up to tolerating the toad. I make my way to the shop to get her a more decent thing to wear. As I enter, I see an old woman at the desk. She stopped to greet me and showed me the collections of clothes. I asked her to pick for something that would suit the girl in my arms. I then plopped the miko down the floor of the dressing room and told the old woman I'll be waiting outside.

Normal POV

When Kikyo got out, she was wearing a dark red silk kimono with a black obi sash held together by a silver Obi jime. She bowed as though asking for Sesshoumaru's approval and seeing him nod, Kikyo faced the old woman again. Sesshoumaru just took her hand and without a word, left some golden coins at the shop and then carried Kikyo again to set flight.

"Who are you?" Kikyo asked as she stared at Sesshoumaru. It was a simple question yet the youkai found it a bit annoying that she can't remember him.

"I am Sesshoumaru. Lord of the western lands"

"I see. Thank you for not leaving me there. I would tell you who I am but I can't seem to extract information."

"You're Kikyo. Don't you know?"

"I'm not aware. Thank you for telling me. How do you know of me if I might ask?"

"We had crossed paths before. You probably don't remember"

"Yes, I don't know you but you are familiar, Lord Sesshoumaru. Perhaps I've seen you before" She said as she tried to think deeper

"We're here" Sesshoumaru put her down as the big gates of his castle opened.

They were approached by an usher asking Sesshoumaru if he needed anything, which he just replied to with a grunt. Kikyo followed close behind him just looking at the surroundings. Around them was a marvelous garden filled with different flowers and trees and shrubs. In the center stood the tall falls. It is hard to fathom how one could live in such a place even though it has astonishing beauty, there seems to be the absence of any form of shelter except trees. She then saw a long red bridge which leads to the other side of the falls straight to the water. They crossed the bridge and were lead to a curtain of waters with a very fast tide and speed. Kikyo could only think of how they would cross.

"It is I, Sesshoumaru who is desires to enter the castle." At his words the water just parted and as soon as they had crossed, it came rushing back down.

"Milord, would you like any assistance on any matter?" The servant asked

"Is my mother here? I can smell of her"

"Yes milord. The Queen Mother is in the palace indeed, do you wish to seek her counsel?"

"Yes I would want you to arrange a meeting with her later. It is a request of the Lord if she asks so. Also, prepare a chamber for this woman. One near mine and see to it that she is bathed and dressed properly before attending audience in my court."

"Yes, milord" replied the servant

"Kikyo, I shall see to you later." With that Sesshoumaru gracefully took his leave and went to the highest point of the corridor to the biggest room. Apparently, he is lord here

"Come milady, I would show you your chambers" said the servant

"Thank you. My I ask your name?"

"I am Aya, your personal maid servant, milady"

"Call me Kikyo. I'm pleased to meet you" Kikyo smiled

"As am I" Aya bowed "would Lady Kikyo be comfortable for a bath? It is a request by the lord"

"That would be nice, please just show me where and I can bathe myself"

They walked down a huge hall and stopped in front of two big sliding doors. Once it is opened you can see another hall with four rooms each side. Each room has a hot spring in it and it seemed somehow like a bath house. Kikyo was then shown around and she was to choose which one she would like.

"I'll just take the first one. Thank you"

"I would be right outside. Please don't hesitate to require my services. There are medicinal and aroma herbs available for you to choose from inside." Said Aya.

The doors were closed and Kikyo studied the room as she undressed. The size alone is impressive but the beautiful paintings on the walls were breath taking. It had greeneries and mountains painted in an old Chinese style. The paintings actually show a story about a hero saving his beloved. She could safely say that it was not Sesshoumaru who picked the design for he could not care less about his surroundings. She just took a plum smelling aroma and put it in the water and then she bathed. She washed her body thoroughly and used the cold water from the dispenser to wash her long black hair. She looked at herself and blushed at the thought that Sesshoumaru has seen her naked, but it quickly faded away as she reminds herself that he could not care less.

Sesshoumaru was in his room bathing at his private bathe chambers. He glanced at his discarded clothes and saw the sash he wears then an image of Kikyo's naked form appeared on his mind. It almost seemed appealing. Although he was puzzled he's even taking time to think of it. He never paid attention to her before and even saw her own death but he's somehow magnetized to her now. She's a witch that's what she is. Why else would he be at the slightest bit concerned? But he surmised, she's a pleasant one. It made him annoyed that he was contradicting his own thoughts and just brushed the thought away. After he was done, he simply went to his closet and fetched a kimono which he used in court.

It was a midnight blue kimono with ocean imprinted on its sleeves and endings. Then he put on a pair of normal hakamas in comparison to his puffy ones after that he put on his usual armor and the sash he wears as his boa ties to his shoulder on its own. He went to his bed and just laid there to wait a bit. The counsel is not until a few hours anyway. His eyes caught sight of his sash again and it made him shiver. To take his mind off it, he took a blank scroll and decided to paint on it. A talent no one knows he ever had. He pleasures in hiding it for he thinks it is weak for a lord to paint.

Kikyo is now in "her room" with Aya. It was beside the lord's chambers so it must mean she's very important. For the room itself, it was huge with red and golden walls which are also painted with different sceneries and parallel to her bed was a wall with the painting of the ocean. The bed itself was a four post bed fit for a queen. It did not have legs like what is usual in the eastern countries. She had a big vanity table on the side of her bed and a study on the other side with a big closet filled with different kimonos already. There was a room leading to a washroom which was much smaller than those in the bathhouse but still spectacular. There was also a divider in her room and a small library of scrolls if she wished to read.

After she has dressed in her red under kimono, Aya dressed her in a long white silk kimono which has red and golden embroideries of flowers. Then she was coated with a second kimono which was translucent and red and then held everything together with a deep red obi which is further secured with a much decorated obi-jime which was tied in a fashion resembling a sakura. Then they proceeded to the vanity as Kikyo knelt down in front and grabbed the comb, Aya stopped her.

"Please, it is my duty fix the lady's hair" Aya said sternly

"Uhm thank you" Kikyo wanted to protest but she did not want to intrude in a place new to her

Aya continued to comb her long hair and then braided it. Aya took out a jeweled ornament from the drawers and decorated each side of her head which framed her face. Aya took a look at her and decided she was done. Aya smiled at her good job and took kikyo's hands and massaged them with a plum scented oil.

"It is pretty when you smile, you should often do so" Kikyo said as she smiled at Aya

"The lord finds no purpose to it and as his subjects, we need not smile if he does not so" Aya said a bit saddened

"It is alright. There's no purpose of being gloomed in such a beautiful palace like this" Kikyo said once again "I don't think he'll mind much" She laughed a bit.

"Thank you for being so kind milady" Aya laughed a bit too. "You are so pretty! Most ladies in the courts need to put hues on their faces but you totally pull it off!" Aya merrily said and then realized she went out of line and blushed "I'm sorry milady" she bowed

"No it's alright! It's much better when you are talkative, let's be good friends!"

"I don't think the lord will-"

"Nonsense, you shall just call me Kikyo"

"Alright, uhhmm Kikyo" Aya said a bit disoriented

Then the sliding of the door was heard and they straightened as the saw Sesshoumaru enter and look at them. Aya excused herself and went out. Kikyo stood and bowed to the lord. As she straightened, she can see Sesshoumaru was not even a hand's length of distance, so she backed a bit. Sesshoumaru walked closer though, and being tall, Sesshoumaru lifted her chin and examined Aya's work. Indeed he approved even though he didn't show it nor did he say it. He looked at her lips and how red they are without any hue and then he stared at her eyes. He noticed how nervous she was because of the proximity of their distance. It excited him but then he let go of her and just presented her a white sparkling translucent shawl.

"I want you to wear that"

"Thank you Sesshoumaru-sama" Kikyo bowed still red from what Sesshoumaru did.

"I shall see you again in the court within an hour" with that he turned his back and left, now smirking.

Kikyo just looked at the door puzzled at his actions. Then she looked at the shawl and put it around her. Lord Sesshoumaru sure is extraordinary. She decided she would read a scroll to consume her time. So she went to the shelf and decided on reading a story about a demon lord and his quests. The character was nothing like Sesshoumaru. The character was bold and expressive of his emotions, he's very loud too. After a bit of reading she decided she wanted to catch some fresh air and so she went to the veranda in her room and slid open the door as she stepped out, she saw Sesshoumaru in the veranda connected to his room so she got a bit nervous and hurriedly went back inside.


	3. Chapter 3

Sesshoumaru's POV

I caught a glimpse of Kikyo as she hurriedly went back to her room. What's wrong with her? Stupid woman….. She's so peculiar. I then decided it is time that the subjects assembled down the hall so I went to my door and asked the nearest fool around to spread my message. Going to my sword stand I took my Bakusaiga and Tensaiga and hung them to my belt. I took a good look at myself in the mirror. I don't really see any change. Except I noticed I may have grown taller and the streaks on my face somehow grew and got darker. I think my hair has gotten annoying though. I don't really suppose that it does any vital job so I went took a small dagger and without hesitation, I cut it. Now it's only up to the middle of my back.

I began to think about the hanyou. He looks so different now. He's more tolerable too and he's acting like father a lot. Even giving me advices on my emotions when I don't really ask for it, he's definitely grown. I can see how his face shows some wrinkles and how sharper it has become. His wife is different now too. She's less annoying and more welcoming than I remember. Her voice is now lower which a relief to my ears is. I've never really caught glimpse of their children because I dared not stay for too long hearing Inu Yasha's wife curse him to the after-life. I do intend on visiting after sometime, but of course it's not mainly for them.

A knock came to my door and a servant told me all the subjects along with my mother and Kikyo are in the court room waiting for me now. So I nodded and went to the hall and jumped all 5 floors down.

Kikyo's POV

Aya brought me to a big hall and I saw so many nobles. It's very nerve-wrecking as they were all looking at me. It made me uncomfortable. Aya then told me to bow and I did as she led me to a mat situated at the front to the right of the larger mat it has a golden divider to its back and another mat on the other side. On the ceiling hung a big formation of lights; it did not need any candle for the fires were just floating above the golden metal holding the shape of the light. (A/N: think chandelier) The whole room was brightly lit and very grand.

It wasn't long when they all faced their backs and bowed and so did I. when I sat up again. I can see an elegant lady walking to the seat on the other side of the thrown. She had beautiful long hair on each side of her head and she wore a beautiful necklace and a boa similar to Sesshoumaru. Her face is beautiful; small nose, shapely red lips, amber eyes, a crescent moon on her forehead like Sesshoumaru and a jagged stripe at either cheek. She smiled at me and then proceeded to kneel on her mat. Perhaps she's Sesshoumaru's wife. It is a bit saddening, but I can see why he'd choose her.

It wasn't long before the doorman demanded everyone to stand and announced the Lord's arrival. As we all straightened, Sesshoumaru nodded his head and everyone kneeled back down. I saw as Sesshoumaru regally walked tall and took his seat.

Normal POV

Sesshoumaru sat down and took a scroll from his side and read some matters needed to be discussed about the palace and some things he wanted to add then he discussed some matters regarding the relations with the other kingdoms. Finally, he asked everyone to introduce themselves to Kikyo, and then introduced Kikyo to his mother.

"Kikyo this is my mother. The Queen Mother of the Western Lands" Sesshoumaru spoke of the woman Kikyo saw earlier.

"I am thankful to be in your presence" She smiled and bowed at everyone and to Sesshoumaru's mother as well.

"I want everyone to treat her as my guest and a noble lady of the western lands, with that I end this convention and you may all return to your activities." Sesshoumaru said as the subjects left.

Kikyou can't help but notice some ladies of the court frown at her and whisper amongst the others but before she could think about it Sesshoumaru pulled her by the hand and brought her to walk with him and his mother to the garden. Once they reached the pond, they sat on the edge of the exit of the palace.

"Mother, I want your wisdom on a matter regarding Kikyo. She is neither youkai nor human. What might she be?" Sesshoumaru asked his mother.

"Ahhh that must explain why she smells of neither" The woman replied and smiled. "Of course, she's a fallen angel. Perhaps a celestial being of her past life that passed but has not finished her true destiny"

"How is that possible?" Sesshoumaru asked again

"I don't know. I do not know of her past, but that is a possibility of her current situation" His mother laughed and smiled at Kikyo again. "I trust you do not recall anything?"

"That is correct your highness" Kikyo blushed

"You beings truly are fascinating. I would want to get to know you more" The Queen mother said to her

"Does that mean she's immortal like us?" Sesshoumaru inquired again

"Yes, she does not age nor die like humans do unless she's killed again, but once she's found her destiny, she will be put to judgment whether or not it will be end of her stay here or if she may continue on residing in this world or in the human world or if she is to be brought to the after-life" His mother said in deep thought then smiled. "Sesshoumaru, you have taken so many traits from your father than you might be aware of"

"…" The last statement might have annoyed Sesshoumaru

"My apologies Kikyo, I would want to have time with you, but my son seems to want you for himself now. Besides it's my afternoon rest, an old queen such as me needs beauty rest too!" She laughed then hugged Kikyo as she exited.

Kikyo looked at Sesshoumaru as if to ask why he wanted her. Sesshoumaru's face went red and he backed a bit rather annoyed "I don't know what my mother is saying! Don't look at me that way" He stormed off somewhere and Kikyo was left there dumbfounded as to why he just stormed off. Indeed Sesshoumaru is a mystery. She laughed a bit and went to a bed of flowers and looked around a bit. When she went back in front of the pond, She saw a man standing there. She recognized him as one of the Northern lands. He had long golden hair braided at the back and electric blue eyes, fair skin and a green tear drop under his left eye. He smiled at her and bowed, to which she bowed too. He was wearing a green kimono with puffy hakamas and no armor. (A/N: similar to what inu yasha wears) his belt is made of the thinnest golden fibers.

"Why, lady Kikyo, I didn't expect an audience from you this sudden, but it is a pleasant surprise!" He said as he reached out and kissed her hand then he smiled and looked in her eyes. This made her uncomfortable.

Suddenly Sesshoumaru stormed in between them and looked at Takeru venomously. "As I was saying, I wanted to be with you this afternoon!" Sesshoumaru pulled Kikyo with him as they headed somewhere. Kikyo just looked dumbfounded and saw as Takeru stood there just as clueless as she. Sesshoumaru suddenly stopped which cause Kikyo to bump on him, so she hurriedly straightened herself and lowered her head.

"You request my presence, my lord?" Kikyo asked

"What were you doing there?" Sesshoumaru asked frowning

"I looked into the garden and Takeru-sama happened to arrive"

"Tch. If I hadn't known the tactics of that fool… Never the less, I shall show you around" Sesshoumaru suddenly put his arms around her and carried her. "Hold tight" without a second, they were flying in the air and Kikyo can see some dragons flying along as well as some gigantic birds. They went to a forest and to a clearing. Sesshoumaru chose a tree to land on which faced a beautiful spring. Kikyo still surprised can't help but fall into a kneeling position just looking at the spring.

"This is where I want to do most of my thinking when I feel the palace is too tiring to be around in" Sesshoumaru said as he casually laid down and put his head on her lap.

"It is beautiful" Kikyo said as she just admired the scene

"It's the demon's paradise. Anyway, we shall take off by the day after tomorrow to visit my ward and her humans along with my brother." Sesshoumaru said

"Does your brother and ward not live here?" Kikyo inquired as she began to stroke his hair.

"He's a half demon, so he is not qualified here as for my ward, she must be among her kind. I do check on her" Sesshoumaru said clearly enjoying the moment.

"Ahh, she's a human. I'm not a demon but why am I here?" Kikyo asked again

"You are my guest and since you are not human either, you may stay. Rin can choose where she would like to live when she is of the right age" Sesshoumaru said frowning a bit

"I see. Your hair is much shorter than what I remember" She observed out loud

"Yes, I cut it for it serves no purpose to me" Sesshoumaru moved his head even closer and suddenly peered an eye open to see Kikyo observing his features. She blushed and looked away. He smirked and then played with her long hair which dangled near his shoulder. It wasn't long since the sunset.

"How beautiful" Kikyo said mostly to herself as Sesshoumaru seems to be sleeping

Sesshoumaru was fully awake but not interested. So he just closed his eyes and enjoyed the moment. As the wind suddenly grew cold, his mokomoko (boa) expanded and wrapped itself on him and Kikyo until the sun has finally set. When he opened both his eyes, he saw Kikyo sleeping gently with one of her hands on his chest. He stood up and gently took hold of her flying back to the palace.

When they got there, he didn't bother to take her to her room. He simply took her to his and put her on his bed. He removed his armor and took off his upper garments then he covered his drawing with the discarded piece of fabric. He's surprised at his own actions but he did not care as he lay down beside her on his bed and waited for her to wake up. He just looked at her intently and he can still remember when he first saw her. He hasn't seen anything as magnificent as her when she was just crouched and her big wings were falling apart.

It wasn't long till she opened her eyes and saw Sesshoumaru undressed. Contrary to her previous reactions, this time she smiled and pinched his cheek. Sesshoumaru found it peculiar and odd of her to do such actions that he blurted out "Why are you pinching my cheek?" with that Kikyo stopped and froze not removing her hand from his face.

"Is this not a dream?" Kikyo said

"Obviously, it is not" Sesshoumaru bluntly pointed out.


	4. Chapter 4

"Forgive me my lord" Her face grew hot and she snatched her hand away and sat up.

"I did not say I hate the action. Stay here. It's not long before we are called for dinner" Sesshoumaru said. So Kikyo just lied back down and looked at anywhere but he, until he wrapped an arm around her and smelled her neck then just buried his face in her hair. She didn't move instead she just laid still and closed her eyes. It didn't take long before a knock was heard and Sesshoumaru and Kikyo stood up. Sesshoumaru put his robe back on and hurriedly took Kikyo out so she missed out on his drawing. He didn't bother to cross it over his torso. He just left it open like that. They decided to use the stairs instead of flying down.

They finally reached the dining hall where a long table is on the center. Sesshoumaru sat on the edge facing a window and Kikyo was asked to sit beside him. They waited till foods of different varieties were artistically presented to them. They were first given soup. When Sesshoumaru decided to eat soup, Kikyo just sat there.

"Well, are you not eating? This is not made out of humans if that is what you're thinking. It is edible for both humans and youkais" Sesshoumaru said

"No, it's just…. Must we not wait for your mother?" Kikyo asked

"She takes long and might not even join in. Besides I am the lord of this palace so even she is under my jurisdiction" He said simply

"She's right Sesshoumaru, you must care more for your poor old mother" The Queen Mother said as she took the seat at the far end

"Hmph!" Sesshoumaru said as he just proceeded eating his meals now that Kikyo and his mother are eating as well.

"So Kikyo, have you enjoyed my son's company?" The queen asked smiling at her

"I…. Yes. It is enjoying" Kikyo reluctantly said failing to look for a better term

"I trust that Sesshoumaru certainly did enjoy yours. As to what I heard from Takeru" Sesshoumaru's mother added

"That gossiping idiot, I don't see why he's not a human!" Sesshoumaru said at the mention of Takeru's name.

"Why Sesshoumaru, I did not race you like that! You should be more respectful of your subjects!" His mother mockingly scolded.

"Feh!" was all Sesshoumaru's response

"As I was saying, you know Kikyo, I may not look like it, but I am old and I want to have grand children and –"Before she could finish and before Kikyo's head popped out of all the blood rapidly rushing in it,

Sesshoumaru choked and pounded on the table to which Kikyo assisted him with. "Mother, stop saying such nonsense!" Sesshoumaru said turning a couple shades red

"Why, I was just saying I wanted grand children! Besides, I think Kikyo will be a good mate" The queen laughed

"I have finished my meals. I shall proceed to my chambers!" Sesshoumaru said as he angrily stormed off.

Kikyo just looked surprised "Is Sesshoumaru-sama alright?"

"Ahh that boy is rather insolent. But I know he has a good heart. Please don't get tired of him, he might not know how to express of it a lot and most of the time he covers everything with anger but I think my son loves you" The queen said to Kikyo

"It's alright. I find his behavior amusing although I myself do not really know how to act around him" Kikyo said

"Don't worry, you'll get to know him better in due time" The queen said as she ate

Sesshoumaru's POV

Stupid mother! How could she humiliate me just like that? Why would she even imply that I intend Kikyo to be my mate! This is so annoying. I went to my veranda and smoked some dried leaves I got from the southern lands. After I was done contemplating on how annoying my mother is, I decided I'd go back to painting what I had started earlier.

Normal POV

After eating, Kikyo and the Queen went to the hall where the Queen took her leave to attend on some personal matters. So now Kikyo was left to herself as she looked for Aya. Then she saw three demonesses standing by the grand stairs looking at her. The first one had green curly hair, yellow eyes and dark skin, the other has fiery red hair and eyes with fair skin while the last one has blonde hair and blue eyes with the same pale skin as her.

"So, had fun playing as Sesshoumaru-sama's concubine?" said the red head

"Yeah it's not long till he discards of you! I don't even know what kind of low creature you are! Bitch! Sesshoumaru-sama is ours!" said the green haired one.

"I don't know what you are talking about" Kikyo said racing one of her brows rather annoyed

"Ladies, calm yourselves! Let's introduce ourselves first. I am Tsubame, a lady from the northern court and a tiger demon" said the blonde

"I am Michiko of the Ice mountains, and I am a bear demon" Said the red head

"And I am Yugura from the western swamps. I am a crow demon" said the green haired one

"Listen here girl, and listen clear. Remember us and stay away from Sesshoumaru-sama if you don't want trouble! Do you hear that?" The blonde said as she yanked Kikyo's hair. "What beautiful long hair! Let's see what you'll look like without it! Sesshoumaru-sama wouldn't even spare you a glance" She said taking a dagger

"Tsubame! Stop what you are doing. Or do you want father to hear of this?" Takeru walked in and caught Kikyo as Tsubame pushed her out of the way.

"Why are you stepping in on my business, Takeru? Don't tell me you also like this witch!" Tsubame yelled

"It is of my concern for you are my sister and we are representatives of the northern land. Lady Kikyo is a guest of the lord so we must treat her with respect." Takeru said helping Kikyo stand up.

"As for you ladies, it's a shame you are so influenced by my sister" Takeru said as he eyed the red head.

"hmph! Let's go, I see my brother has successfully spoiled our fun" Tsubame said as they exited the hall.

"Hey, I'm sorry for my sister's foolishness. She's just really frustrated that Sesshoumaru-sama doesn't like her" Takeru said

"It's alright, nothing happened so I'm just thankful you came in" Kikyo smiled at him.

"Ah I'm happy I have managed to please you" Takeru said "maybe I can help you on your quest?"

"Oh it's nothing I just wanted to talk to Aya-chan, but she seems to be out of reach so I was just going to my room." Kikyo said

"Ah but the Western lands has plenty of servants!" Takeru said

"No it's just that Aya-chan is like a friend to me"

"I see. That's good. She must be on to some duties at the moment. May I escort you to your door?"

"If it will not be a bother, I suppose"

"Alright then, let's go"

"Is it only Sesshoumaru-sama who can fly?" Kikyo asked as they reached the third floor

"No, there are other flight demons, but not all demons can fly. Sesshoumaru-sama is a taiyoukai though so he is equipped with speed and a great amount of power" Takeru responded the smile never leaving his pretty face

"Are you a Taiyoukai?" Kikyo asked

"No, I am much younger than Sesshoumaru-sama. I believe I'm about the same age as his half sibling. I plan to be stronger like my father, but the northern kingdom has been falling apart since my mother died. My father has been using up the most resources for women and gambling and a lot of different vices. It must be why Tsubame is so desperate to marry a powerful lord. I only wish I can be strong enough." Takeru said a bit saddened as they reached the fifth floor.

"Don't worry I know you will surpass your father soon. I can feel it" Kikyo smiled as she put a hand on his shoulder.

"Sesshoumaru-sama is like my role model. He is probably the strongest demon I know of. Surpassing even the great dog demon Inu no Taisho." Takeru said.

"Yes he is wonderful and he does not abuse his powers"

"I'm thankful he doesn't plan on invading lands" Takeru said

As they reached Kikyo's door, they saw Sesshoumaru standing there as if expecting them to be there. He eyed them both and went back to his chambers, which caused the two to look at each other and shrug. When Kikyo was bidding Takeru goodnight and thanking him, Sesshoumaru's head popped out again as if catching them and then just as fast, went back to his own business. This caused them to giggle a bit because of Sesshoumaru's possessive antics. Then Takeru finally left and Kikyo went inside her room.

Sesshoumar's POV

Why should I care if that pest Takeru likes Kikyo? I don't care. I don't even care if she likes him. Of course I am more favorable and even stronger and better. Even better than that bigger pest Inu-Yasha who she once called her beloved. Bah! I'll show her! How annoying. As I was musing about, Tensaiga pulsed again. What does it want now? It doesn't do anything anymore and if it weren't for Rin's annoying babbling I wouldn't have kept the damn thing anyway. Stupid father, always favoring Inu-Yasha.

I took it out of its sheath and slashed through the air. As I did so, it stopped pulsing and when I looked I can see a meidou again. A crescent one like the first I did, but a meidou nonetheless, but how? Has Tetsusaiga lost its meido? I cannot really fathom why, but if it were anything, it's a good thing I can do a meido again. I resheathed it and put it on its stand then I proceeded on working on my drawing again. But I really can't concentrate for the dark haired woman has been plaguing my mind. With that, I stormed off.

Not bothering to Knock, Sesshoumaru forcedly open Kikyo's door to witness her half covered form. She was undressing; probably to dress for sleep when Sesshoumaru suddenly entered alarming her and causing her to cover her body with what she grabbed which was unfortunately only the obi of the Kimono. Sesshoumaru paused in place too; just looking at her while she turned redder than he's ever seen. He turned around and let her dress.

"I'm decent now, milord" Kikyo said even though she's still a bit flustered

"I can see that" Sesshoumaru blankly said although a bit flustered as well.

"I just came in to ask if you carry any liking to Takeru" Sesshoumaru asked

"He is a good friend"

"Yes, a friend. But that's just all there is to it" Sesshoumaru rather stated than ask

"Why, I suppose so" Kikyo responded

"Good, well then, you may sleep now"

"Goodnight milord"

Sesshoumaru hurriedly left and returned to his room which confused Kikyo again. But feeling too tired because of all the day's events, She was finally able to sleep.


End file.
